


Pete The Dragon Slayer

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angry Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Pete was the one who had, inadvertently damn it, made the monster it was up to him to slay it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete The Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Set while they're recording From Under The Cork Tree but there's nothing to really indicate that in the story itself.

The third time Patrick started bitching loudly, and some might even call it shouting, about the way recording was going Pete had finally had enough. He loved that kid, he did. But fucking hell there were limits. Joe had spent so much time hotboxing in his car that he smelled like a walking pot factory and Andy looked about ready to throw his entire kit at Patrick's head. Clearly something had to be done. And since Pete was the one who had, inadvertently damn it, made the monster it was up to him to slay it. Metaphorically, of course.

Taking a deep breath, Pete walked back into the control room. Patrick was hunched over the soundboard, headphones on, frowning. Looking around, Pete was happy to see everyone else had beat a strategic retreat. That would make this, well...not easier but possibly less messy. Thinking for a moment, Pete decided it would be safer to get Patrick's attention while out of arm's reach. He turned off the lights.

"What the fuck?" Patrick's head snapped up instantly. He was still visible thanks to the light coming through the window to the studio.

Pete waited until Patrick tore the headphones off. "Time to go."

"Pete," Patrick sounded like he was trying to be calm, but his voice was tight. "We have to get this done, you know that."

"Yeah, but we're not getting anything done right now, not with the way you're acting." Pete managed not to wince when that brought Patrick to his feet.

"The way I'm acting?!" Patrick's voice rose higher as he advanced on Pete, and this time Pete did wince a little.

Fuck it, Pete thought. "Fuck it," he said, and reached out and grabbed Patrick's arm. "We're going now. No discussion."

"Pete!" Patrick tried to pull away, but Pete wasn't going to let go now.

Pushing and pulling (and a little full-body shoving) got Patrick out to Pete's car. Getting him in it wasn't too hard since there were people out and Pete managed to shame Patrick into not making more of a scene. But the very loud silence radiating from the passenger seat told Pete that Patrick was just working up into a proper fit. Pete's mind raced as he drove them to the apartment. He needed to talk to Patrick, explain, but getting Patrick to listen to him was going to be difficult. Pete glanced over at Patrick, okay, more than difficult.

Once they were safely inside the apartment Patrick turned on Pete, pushing him back up against the door with one sharp little finger jabbing Pete in the chest. He'd just taken a deep breath and was about to start in on Pete when Pete got inspired. Leaning forward, quickly, Pete kissed Patrick. Patrick, whose mouth had been opened in order to rant.

Patrick froze, Pete didn't. Pete immediately wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and spun them around so that Patrick had his back to the door. And he didn't stop kissing him either, sliding his tongue into Patrick's mouth, stroking his tongue. Patrick made a high-pitched whimpering sound, but he didn't try to pull away and his hands slowly came up to rest on Pete's chest.

Brilliant. Pete was totally brilliant. Also, fuck, Patrick's mouth was everything he'd imagined it would be. Pete let himself wallow in the moment for a couple of minutes. Kissing and touching Patrick, just enjoying it. But he had a plan, sort of, and he was going to stick to it.

Pulling away from Patrick, Pete shook his head a little. He grabbed Patrick's hand, which finally startled Patrick's eyes open, and began pulling him toward the bedroom.

Patrick resisted, of course. "Pete, I don't think..."

Pete interrupted him, turning and looking at Patrick as seriously as he could. "Don't think, just...for once, do what I say?" Pete didn't wait for Patrick to agree, just resumed heading for the bedroom.

Not bothering with the light, Pete started undressing. He had to let go of Patrick to do that, but Patrick was sufficiently confused that he didn't immediately leave. Pete kept his eyes fixed on Patrick's while he undressed and when he was fully naked he started taking off Patrick's clothes. That did get a response, but Pete shut Patrick back up by kissing him. It was surprisingly effective.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Pete said as he pushed Patrick (now delightfully naked) down onto the bed. Patrick started to say something, but Pete climbing on top of him made Patrick keep quiet. "You have got to stop being such a total bitch," Pete continued, softening his words with a kiss and settling more firmly against Patrick. It was with relief that he felt that Patrick was just as hard as he was.

"So," he said, pulling back for a moment, "I'm going to fuck you now."

Pete waited, because he really wasn't an asshole, for some sign that Patrick was on-board with the whole having sex thing. Several, really fucking long, moments later Patrick relented and pressed up against Pete. Pete couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face then and he rewarded Patrick by leaning back in for another kiss.

Patrick was still tense, but as Pete kept kissing him and rubbing their dicks together he started to relax. It wasn't long before Patrick started responding, pushing up to meet Pete's thrusting hips, kissing him back with equal fervor. Pete knew it was going to be good when Patrick finally brought his arms up around him, holding Pete to him.

And it was good, really good, but Pete wanted more and for that he needed to stop. Pulling back, Pete smiled down at Patrick and said, "Hold on." Wiggling a little, for maximum effect, Pete reached over to the side table and dug out lube and a condom.

Patrick was looking pissy again when Pete settled back on him, supplies handily set next to them. "Exactly how long did you have this planned?" All hostile and suspicious, the little bitch.

Pete leered down at him, "Since the moment we met, baby."

That got an amused snort out of Patrick. "Yeah, sure," he rolled his eyes. "But really, this doesn't..."

Pete stopped him with another kiss. "Talk later, fuck now." And then he slid down Patrick's body, and wrapped his lips around Patrick's dick. Patrick's resulting groan was very gratifying. Pete sucked harder and pressed Patrick's legs a little further apart. Reaching over with one hand, he snagged the lube and flipped the cap open. He wasn't sure how much, if any, experience Patrick had and he wasn't taking any chances. Heavily coating two fingers, he slipped them down to Patrick's ass and began stroking gently over his opening.

Patrick let out a soft little sigh and spread his legs further. Pete glanced up, needing to see Patrick's face for this. Patrick was watching him intensely, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Pete paused for a moment and Patrick shifted against him, pushing up into Pete's mouth and then pressing down hard against his fingers. Pete smiled around Patrick's dick and pushed one finger in.

Slow, slow, slow, Pete chanted inside his head. It was hard as fuck but he wasn't going to risk hurting Patrick. One finger at a time, nice and easy. He could do it. And yeah, his jaw was starting to ache a little, Patrick was a little better endowed than Pete had expected actually, but it was so worth it. Patrick felt good against his tongue and no way Pete wanted to give that up before he had to.

Patrick had been mostly silent except for the occasional groan or gasp of pleasure, but his hands had slowly come to rest on Pete's head, not pushing, just touching. Pete had progressed to fucking Patrick with two fingers when Patrick finally spoke up.

"Damn it, stop fucking around and just fuck me already!" Patrick growled out.

Pete laughed a little, which made Patrick shiver since Pete still had Patrick's dick in his mouth. With one final, hard suck, Pete pulled off and out. "Okay, keep your pants on."

Patrick just glared. Pete loved him. Pete looked away from Patrick, focusing on getting the condom on and his dick covered with lube. Fuck. He loved him. Pete pushed that revelation to the side for now. He'd deal with it later, maybe.

A quick breath and Pete was moving up to kiss Patrick, settling between his legs properly. "Ready?" he asked quietly.

Patrick must've heard something in his voice, because he just nodded and replied in an equally quiet voice, "Yeah."

Pete pulled Patrick's legs up so they were slightly bent, feet flat on the bed, and guided himself in slowly. It was hot and so damn tight. Pete glanced up at Patrick's face in time to see his eyes roll back and close. They were both breathing so hard now and Patrick's clutching the sheets in his fists. Pete eased in further and it's hot. He was hot all over. It was more intense than he expected and he had to struggle not to just slam the rest of the way in.

Because this is what he wants. What he's always wanted. He was only partly joking when he told Patrick he'd been planning this from the start. It wasn't a plan, but a desire, fuck yes a desire. And he had it now, he had Patrick writhing under him making sexy little gasps and grunts and Pete was so fucked. Because there was no way he could just play this off as a way to make Patrick shut up and listen. Pete fucking loved the pissy little bitch, for real. All the way.

Patrick's eyes snapped open and Pete was caught in his gaze. "Don't stop."

Patrick shifted and Pete slid further in, finally bottoming out and his arms nearly gave out on him. Pete stretched up and pressed his mouth to Patrick's, not kissing really, just touching. He could barely breathe, and his entire body was tense trying to hold back.

"Fucking move," Patrick mumbled against his lips and then bit him.

Pete let out a short, sharp laugh because that was Patrick. His Patrick. Collecting himself, as best he could, Pete braced his hands on the bed and started thrusting in and out. Patrick's gasping, whimpering response was all the encouragement Pete needed. Eyes open, Pete changed the angle of his thrusts until he found Patrick's prostate and he began fucking him hard. Patrick may well own Pete in every other way, but Pete was going to make sure Patrick knew who was boss in bed.

Patrick reached up and pulled Pete back down to him, kissing him desperately, plunging his tongue into Pete's mouth with the same intensity that Pete was fucking him with. It was perfect, their bodies working in perfect rhythm, building their fervor higher and higher. When Pete felt himself getting close he slipped one hand down to wrap around Patrick's dick, pulling hard only a few times before Patrick was coming, spilling over Pete's fingers, groaning Pete's name into his mouth. Pete felt a shockwave of heat roll through his body and he was coming too, body shaking with the strength of it.

Not able to support himself, Pete draped himself over Patrick, trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to move ever again. He could just fall asleep and die happy. But it wasn't to be. Patrick started pushing his shoulder a few seconds later.

"Ugh, come on, Pete, move." At least he didn't sound pissy, just tired and sated.

Pete carefully sat up, sliding back out of Patrick. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can. He considered getting up and getting a washcloth or something to clean up with, but Patrick reached up and tugged Pete back down next to him. Pete shifted around until he could grab the comforter off the floor (he always ended kicking the damn thing off him at night) and pulled it up over them. Patrick turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Pete, resting his head on Pete's shoulder.

"We still have to talk," Patrick said quietly.

"Yeah, we do," Pete replied.

But not tonight. Tomorrow would be soon enough for their world to change. Pete actually felt hopeful about that.


End file.
